


Taking His Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco claims his Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking His Time

**Title:** Taking His Time  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco claims his Harry.  
 **Word Count:** 560  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly Drabble Challenge: #42: ‘I knew you were mine for the taking when I walked in the room.’  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking His Time

~

“Isn’t this exciting?” Hermione gushed as they walked in. “The first Ministry auction on behalf of the War Orphan Fund.”

“You’re just excited because you’re not up on the block,” Harry groused. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing this.” Uncomfortable in his formal robes, he pulled at the collar.

“It’s for a great cause,” she chirped. “And stop fidgeting, you look very nice.”

“Yeah, mate, you do,” Ron chuckled, adroitly dodging the smack Harry aimed at his arm. “Plus, think of all the publicity.” Ron looked entirely too pleased for Harry’s liking.

“Yeah.” Harry smirked faintly. “Maybe we should try to find a way to have _you_ added to the auction, Ron, raise more money--”

“No!” Ron inched closer to Hermione. “I’m not a bachelor, it’s bachelors only, remember?! Plus, no one wants to buy me.”

“No one with taste, anyway,” someone drawled from behind them.

Ron scowled at Draco. “I should have known you’d be here,” he grumbled.

“Hush, Ron. Come on.” Hermione waved at Draco before dragging Ron away. “We should get a good seat for this.”

Harry smiled at Draco. “I wish you wouldn’t bait him that,” he said.

“Ah, but it’s so much fun,” Draco murmured.

Harry sighed. “Just tell me you brought enough money.”

“Money? Was I supposed to bring money?” Draco asked, feigning surprise.

“Draco--”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. Now go and look handsome, I have it covered.”

“Remember, no matter how much anyone bids, you outbid them,” Harry said.

“Mr. Potter!” One of the auction organizers was moving their way looking determined. “We’re about to start, please come with me.”

Harry shot a pleading look towards Draco before he was led away. Nervous, he nevertheless managed to appear relaxed as George Weasley went for one hundred Galleons and Neville was ‘sold’ for a respectable three hundred Galleons. A few others were auctioned off and then it was his turn.

“And now, we have our last bachelor. Please prepare to open your purses for Harry Potter!”

The bidding was brisk; Draco didn’t even jump in until the five or six witches who’d started the bidding became two. Then, as the second-to-last witch dropped out, Draco raised his wand almost negligently. “Five hundred Galleons,” he drawled.

The last witch, who was fifty if she was a day, glared at Draco. “Five hundred and fifty!”

“Six hundred.”

And so it went. The other witch looked visibly shaken as they approached nine hundred Galleons.

“One thousand,” Draco said, after appearing to hesitate for a dramatic moment.

Everyone gasped, and as the witch shook her head, defeated, the room rang with applause. “Going, going, gone! Harry Potter has been sold to Mr. Malfoy for one thousand Galleons.”

As everyone cheered, the auctioneer continued. “And I’m sure it’s just a coincidence who won, given that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are engaged.”

Harry blushed as laughter rang around the room, and as Draco came to ‘collect’ him from the stage, he muttered, “Took your own sweet time at the end, didn’t you? It made me nervous.”

Draco leaned close as he steadied Harry and led him away. “You worry too much,” he whispered. “Something tells me that _everyone_ here knew you were mine for the taking the moment I walked in the room.”

~


End file.
